


A New Life

by Vengeful_Owl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orginal Female Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent!Derek, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Owl/pseuds/Vengeful_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only an amount of seconds before his world came crashing down from its high. One moment he was looking down at the pink bundle in his arms and the next he was nearly doubled over on the floor, numb. It seemed surreal. All his heightened senses were gone as he and his sister processed the tragic news.</p>
<p>They were orphans.</p>
<p>He was a father…but they were orphans. </p>
<p>He wished he could go back to earlier in the day and just live in the five seconds of pure happiness he felt for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> There is not beta for this work. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was only an amount of seconds before his world came crashing down from its high. One moment he was looking down at the pink bundle in his arms and the next he was nearly doubled over on the floor, numb. It seemed surreal. All his heightened senses were gone as he and his sister processed the tragic news.

They were orphans.

He was a father…but they were orphans.

He wished he could go back to earlier in the day and just live in the five seconds of pure happiness he felt for the first time in a long time.

\---

Laura said she had to tag along with him, because a) she was his older sister and therefore reasonable for him and b) he didn’t know how to drive yet and she had a car.

That is how Derek Hale found himself sitting in his sister’s hatchback as she drove them to Beacon Hill Hospital. Well – it took the school taking Derek and Laura out of class saying the hospital called for Derek saying it was important that he get there ASAP that Derek found himself sitting in the sister’s hatchback as she drove them to the hospital.

When they got there, they were greeted by the Receptionist from Hell, the one who didn’t give a damn about any of the people that walked through the sliding glass doors. So when Derek told her he was pulled out of school and told to get there as soon as possible, she just gave him an eye roll before swiveling her chair around and calling someone with her headset. It took everything he had not to rip her head off her shoulders.

Soon the woman directed Derek to the maternity ward on the third floor.

That’s when his heart stopped for a moment.

It was time. _Why didn’t she text me?_ He thought to himself as Laura pulled him into an elevator.

“Jesus Christ, Derek,” she swore. “I knew you were messing around with that bimbo, but you knocked her up?!”

Derek snarled. “She’s not a bimbo!”

His sister sighed. “Derek, you just turned sixteen two months ago! She’s twenty-four! What she did to you was illegal! Mom and Dad can have her arrested for statutory rape, and there’s actual living proof now that you and her did something!”

“She’s not like that!” Derek said defensively. “I love her and she loves me, and once I’m old enough, I’m moving in with her to raise our child together. And it’s not rape if you don’t enjoy it.”

Laura let out a frustrated sigh. “In the eyes of the law, weather you enjoyed it or not, having sex with someone over eighteen in the state of California is considered rape! She can go to jail and your child could become a ward of the state because you’re a minor.”

Before Derek could dispute his sister accusation, the elevator dinged and they were greeted by a frantic nurse. Her long dark curls looked a mess and there were multiple bags under her eyes. “Oh Lord,” she muttered.

Gesturing for the two teens to follow her, the nurse set off down the hall, passing the observation room where there were dozens of little babies sleeping, the nurse led them into a patient’s room, which was empty. Derek knew this was her room; her sent lingered on the crumpled white sheets of the bad.

The door was closed behind them, causing the teens to turn in shock because they did not sense another person following them. It was the Sheriff.

“Derek Hale?” the sheriff asked. Derek nodded. “This morning, a woman came into the hospital in labor. A few hours later, she gave birth and after she recovered enough, she requested for a note pad and for the child to be left in the room with her. When a nurse went to check on her, the woman was gone, a note was on the bed and the child found crying.”

The sheriff handed over a piece of notebook paper to the teen.

_I never wanted this child. Not with a freak of nature like Derek Hale. By time you inform Derek that I’m gone, my work here in Beacon Hills will be done and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop me from ridding the world of these monsters._

Laura put a hand on her brother shoulder after she had read the letter. She never liked the woman much; heck, she could practically taste the evil that flowed off her. But Laura didn’t want her baby brother hurt.

“There’s more,” the nurse said. “I was filling out the paperwork for the birth certificate, which prompted me to check on the mother. She didn’t fill out her name, and what she named the child was disturbing, but she did put your name, Derek. Your name, date of birth, everything.”

Derek was quite, staring a hole into the letter still in his hands.

“What did she name the child?” Laura asked, adding slight pressure to the hold she had on her brother’s shoulder.

The nurse looked at the two teens, then the sheriff before she sighed. “Abomination.”

Derek let out a whimper. “She said she loved me,” he whispered. “Said she’d never let anyone harm me or our baby. Not even her family. She said we’d run away if no one understood… She lied to me. She told me that it didn’t matter that we were on the opposite ends of this. I feel…so…violated.”

A few tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke. Laura took notice and hugged her brother tightly. It was rare for Derek to cry. Last time he did was at their grandparent’s funeral a few years back. Even as a toddler, he barely wept. “How am I supposed to raise one of us, Laura? I’m still a child myself.”

After a few minutes of crying on his sister’s shoulder, Derek pulled back and rubbed at his face. He looked back at the sheriff. “Can I see my baby?”

The sheriff sighed and nodded. The nurse then hurried from the room.

“I have a few questions for you, kid,” the sheriff said to break to silence. “First off, do you know that having sex with a woman more than half your age is illegal?”

Derek glared at the officer. “Of course I know that. I just didn’t think it mattered. What does two extra years mean? Two years; would that make me mentally stable to have sex?”

“Look, I’m not going to argue with you,” The sheriff said sternly. “It’s the law and I have to enforce it. Look, just tell me her name and I can have her arrested for rape.”

Derek stared wide eyed at the man, as if seeing him for the first time. “What would happen to me? My baby?”

“As a minor, I’d say that the child would be turned over to the state,” the man informed him. “Your parents could fight for legal custody – but you are the biological father, and the state doesn’t like splitting up family unless there’s a history of domestic abuse.”

Before Derek could reply, the nurse returned with a little pink bundle in her arms. Laura smiled as she watched as Derek carefully took hold of his daughter for the first time. She watched the awe wash over him as his green eyes bore into the identical one staring back at him. Her heart swelled for her baby brother, who now had a baby of his own.

“What are you going to name her?” Laura asked. “You can’t keep the name she gave her.”

Derek nodded and gulped. He stayed quiet for a moment before his eyes snapped up to meet the sheriff’s once more.

“Do you have children, Sheriff?” Derek asked.

The older man nodded. “A son.”

“What did you name him?”

The sheriff chuckled humorlessly. “We named him after my wife’s father. It’s a bit hard to say. We call him Stiles instead.”

Derek nodded. “And you?” he asked the nurse.

“I have a son also. Scott. He and Stiles are best friends.”

“How do you decide a name for someone so delicate? The name is what molds you into who you are. It’s your first impression to the world.”

The Sheriff smiled. “Look at her and it will come to you. It’s the first thing that comes to mind when your see her tiny nose or tiny fingers or toes. It should be her.”

Derek shuddered and took a deep breath. He looked at the person he held in his arms and nothing else seemed more fitting. “Channon Artemis Hale.”

“That’s lovely,” the nurse said.

Derek smiled, eyes glossed over with moisture.

“Will you, um,” Derek licked his lips and looked back down at his daughter. “Will the both of you be her godparents? In case I can’t take care of her, or my parents. Please? I trust you.”

The nurse nodded. The sheriff sighed before also nodding.

Suddenly the door swung open, startling everyone and making the newborn start to wail. Derek quickly started to rock her and made calming noises. Soon enough the little bundle feel asleep and everyone turned back to the person in the doorway.

“Sorry, excuse me. Sheriff.” The deputy nodded to those in the room, and turned to his boss. “Sheriff we got an emergency, possible arson, up at the Hale place.”

\---

And just like that Derek found himself alone with only a comatose uncle, Laura and his newborn daughter.

They had nowhere to go, no place left in the world.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. The sheriff had offered to house them, and so had the nurse, whom they found out was named Melissa McCall. Since each had only one spare room, Laura went to stay with the McCall’s and Derek stayed at the Sheriff’s home. It wasn’t much of a decision to make with who stayed where – the Sheriff’s wife still had all of their son’s baby things unpacked and Melissa didn’t.

\---

**6 Months Later**

 

Derek sighed as he sat down at the Stilinski’s dining room table. He was exhausted.

The sheriff looked up from his paper work and raised an eyebrow at the young man he had come to think of as his own son.

“I don’t know how my parents did it,” Derek whined. “I didn’t think raising one of us would be so hard…”

“What do you mean by ‘one of us’? You said that the day at the hospital and I’ve been wondering what you meant,” the sheriff asked.

\---

**Six Years Later**

 

_Derek stared down at the file in his hands before looking up at his sister. “I don’t understand.”_

_Laura sighed. “Someone or something is carving a vendetta spiral into deer. There has to be another wolf out there in our territory.”_

_“Laura, you’re the Alpha. You would feel if there was another wolf around, wouldn’t you?” Derek questioned._

_“You know as well as I do that well-trained wolves can disguise their scents. Mom never got the chance to teach me how to figure out how to sniff them out even if they’re disguising themselves,” Laura argued. “Help me find them!”_

_“I can’t,” Derek said. “If there is another wolf out there, I have to stay here to protect my daughter. Ask the Sheriff to help. He knows more about this case then I do, and he knows about the supernatural. He can help!”_

_“I’m not bringing a human into this. It’s too dangerous.” Laura said._

_Derek sighed. “You’re chasing your own shadow, Laur.”_

\---

That was the last time Derek talked to Laura before they found her body cut in half in the woods.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Channon – young wolf  
> Artemis – the goddess of the moon and hunt
> 
> \----
> 
> Please Comment and leave Kudos. <3


End file.
